GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam
The GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam is a prototype transformable mobile weapon, it is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. The unit is piloted by Athrun Zala. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designated as the commander unit of the Alliance's G Project due to its enhanced communication and analysis capabilities, Aegis also has heavy attack power as well as Phase Shift armor and can transform into a mobile armor (MA) due to its X300-series frame. In MA mode, it has two different modes, 'cruise' and 'attack'. When in 'MA cruise mode', Aegis has higher speed and acceleration, while in 'MA attack mode', it can grab onto enemy ship/mobile suit with its four limbs and/or destroy them using the "Scylla" 580mm energy cannon. Other weaponry used by the suit includes two head-mounted CIWS, a hand-held 60mm beam rifle, a shield and a beam saber in each limb. Aegis also has a large sensor unit mounted at the top of its head and unlike most suits, its main thrusters seem to be mounted in the side binders, which is located at the waist. Due to the transformation system, Aegis's internal structure is more complex and it is for this reason that there are no mass production variants of the suit. The three different modes (MS mode, MA cruise mode and MA attack mode) also means that Aegis's pilot needs to have higher skills to be able to use the suit effectively. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Aegis's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as Anti Air. ;*Beam Saber :Aegis is equipped with four beam sabers that are mounted on the forearms and feet rather than hand-carried, all four can be wielded simultaneously, in either mobile suit or mobile armor configuration. ;*Shield :A simple anti-beam coated shield that can be mounted on its left arm and can be stored on the side binders. ;*"Scylla" 580mm Energy Cannon :A powerful energy cannon that is usable only in Aegis's 'MA attack mode'. It is the largest caliber beam weapon to be mounted on a G Project mobile suit and likely to be the strongest, it has enough power to tear through the entire width of an Earth Alliance battle ship. ;*60mm High Energy Beam Rifle :Aegis Gundam's main ranged weapon when in MS mode, it is hand-held when in used and can be stored on the side binders. Special Equipment & Features ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X303 Aegis is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Aegis's color is changed from a light grey to a bright red scheme with a bit of black and white mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Aegis immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. History One of the original five mobile suits created as part of the Atlantic Federation's G Project. The Aegis serves as the commander unit and was eventually rolled out on January 20, CE 71, together with the other suits produced in the project. Stored in the colony Heliopolis, it became the target of ZAFT and, together with all but one of the prototype mobile suits, was stolen by them on January 25. Its pilot is Athrun Zala, who then used the suit for several months. The Aegis was transported to Earth shortly after the Battle of Orbit on February 13 to pursue the ''Archangel''. It was held at the Carpentaria Base in Australia until the Archangel passed through the Indian Ocean, where it was sent to rendezvous with the ''Vosgulov''-class submarine Cousteau. The Aegis, GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X103 Buster and GAT-X207 Blitz successfully intercepted the Archangel in mid-ocean and forced the heavily damaged assault ship to lay over at Orb for repairs. Finally, its destruction occurred in late May while fighting Kira Yamato in the GAT-X105 Strike and Tolle Koenig in his FX-550 Skygrasper. Athrun self-destructed the Aegis while grappling the Strike, destroying both units. He ejected before hand and was found injured on the shore by Cagalli Yula Athha. Athrun returned to combat shortly after, piloting the ZGMF-X09A Justice. The fragments of the destroyed mobile suit eventually found their final, peaceful use as a playground for young children, on the same island where Athrun and Kira fought. Its shield was later found and sold at the black market auction for junk where Lowe Guele picked up the head of the TMF/TR-2 BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type which he used temporarily with his MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame. A variation on its transforming system was used by ZAFT, on a much larger scale, in the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate. After the war, as part of the "Actaeon Project" MS development plan, another Aegis Gundam was re-manufactured and piloted by Phantom Pain pilot, Emilio Bloderick. The unit was later upgraded into the GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis. Variants ;*GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis Picture Gallery Gat-x303-beamrifle.jpg|60mm beam rifle Gat-x303-binders.jpg|Binders Gat-x303-shield.jpg|shield Aegisgundam1wg.jpg|Aegis gundam in pose Hg-aegis.jpg|HG 1/144 R-05 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam - Box art Aegis1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam Aegis2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam Aegis3.jpg|HG 1/144 - GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam Aegis4.jpg|HG 1/144 - GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam 134596.jpg|Aegis Gundam Gundam War Card 154312.jpg|Aegis Gundam Gundam War Card Aegis_&_Strike_Destroyed.png Aegis_Close_Up.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-06-03h47m36s196.png Aegis.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h50m58s47.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h53m05s41.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h54m15s236.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h54m25s75.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h54m47s39.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h54m52s90.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h55m00s169.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h56m14s136.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h56m41s156.png|The Aegis' self-destruct emergency screen. vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h58m54s207.png|The remains of the Aegis' head. Aeigs GPF.jpg Notes & Trivia *Aegis Gundam is a playable unit in Gundam Vs Gundam Next and Plus. Despite its prototype and unique status, it only has 1000 GP, the standard amount for mass-produced suits. It does however uniquely possess the self-destruct ability as an attack, mirroring what Athrun does to Kira's Strike Gundam and can be used anytime Aegis grabs an enemy while in MA mode. It is because of its low GP cost that this attack is almost invaluable. *Aegis Gundam is the only MS of G Project that has not been re-created by Librarian Works *Aegis Gundam is a playable unit in Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters In Space. However, it lacks its transformation ability despite the feature being mentioned in the Unit Viewer along with its Scylla and only uses one beam saber while in melee. In the original Japanese version, it is a DLC unit but is available from the outset in the English version. References MS2003-288.jpg|GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam - Technical Detail/Design MS2003-289.jpg|GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam - Specifications/Design Detail External links *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:GAT-X303 イージスガンダム